Will you go to Prom with me?
by mosbimackerpacker
Summary: The one question every guy hates to ask. This is a oneshot of how Edward asks Bella to prom when they have been best friends since middle school. Get inside his head to find out how Edward first Fell in love with Bella and how he convinces himself to ask her.. But will Bella say yes?...


Will you go to prom with me?..

**The one question every guy hates to ask. This is a oneshot of how Edward asks Bella to prom when they have been best friends since middle school. Get inside his head to find out how Edward first Fell in love with Bella and how he convinces himself to ask her.. But will Bella say yes?.**

**ALL THE GLORY GOES TO THE WONDERFULL S.M. Apart from the story line ;)**

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.. What am I going to do? What if she laughs at me? What if.. worst of all she says No? I don't think I can live with it if she says No.

You see, I've be madly in love with Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella as she likes to be called, since the first day I met her and I will remember that day forever...

_Flashback to middle school_

_"Attention Class" Miss Strout says in a reasonable calm voice, but the class carryed on talking like they always do._

_"I SAID ATTENTION CLASS." She says with warning and with that the whole class is scilent._

_"Good, Now we have a new student today-" she starts_

_"-Is she hot?!" Emmett interups before she even has a chance to speak. Emmett. My idiotic brother. Class clown. Overall.. well hes Emmett. And his comment just earned him a slap from his blonde Bimbo of a girlfriend Rose. _

_"Oww babe.." He rubbed his head and pouted at her._

_"Excuse me" the sweetest voice I have ever heared comes drafts into the classroom and I am Instently draw to the source of it." but I dont know you and by the looks of the young girl next to you.. I would watch what you say erm..?" the beautiful girl, with the long brown hair, pink plump lips and the most angelic face I have ver see- looks at Emmett expectently._

_"Emmett" He clarifys_

_"Emmett.. Hmm well I think I'm going to call you.. Peaches" With that the class erupts in laughter and Emmett pouts then breaks into smile.. He then turns to Rose and says,_

_"I like her" after turing back to look at the angel " And I'm going to call you..ermm.."_

_"Hey, Just call me Bella if your little brain can't think of anything else." With that she smirked at him just before Miss Strout interups there little heated discussion._

_"Now now, Cullen. Bella would you like to introduce yourself"_

_The angel, who I now know is called Bella. B-e-ll-a.. Be-l-a. Hm, I like it. She looks around at the class until her eyes are fixed on me. I visably gulp and hope she doesnt notice my sudden nervousness. She blushes and and looks to the floor. Nervous?_

_"My names Isabella Marie Swan, But call me Bella. I just got back from traveling with my mum, shes a hippy of sorts and had me while travelling. So we just sort of made it up as we went along. Now, Im living with my Dad for a while... So yeahh.. thats it.." _

_That explains the clothes, I notice shes wearing a short demin skirt with a flowy top, leggings and a hippy headband aroung her forhead. A small smile creeps on her lips and she finally looksback up at me and I flash her the Edward Cullen smile that no one can resist and she smiles back and its beautiful... I think I'm love.._

_End FlashBack_

Since that day, we have been best friends. Me, Bella, My sister Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett always hang out and we have been best friend for 5 years now. But I never had the currage to ask her on a simple date with me!

Yet here I am, waiting for her to come out of the school so I can drop her off at home like I do every single day, like a good best friend even though its what a boyfriend would do.. Oh I wish I was.. _ Yeah keep wishing Pussy._ Shut up. _ Stop talking to yourself._ I am not. _You just did, shh shes coming._

My eyes locked to hers in a second and a gaw breaking smile spread across my lips as hers did also. _It's now or never.._

I walk over to her and hold my arms out and she gladly walks into them. " Hey you." I say reluctantly breaking away from her embrase.

"Hey Edward" She looks up at me blushing.

"Ready?"

"Yep you?"

"Actually theres something I wanted to ask you.." I trail off and run a hand though my hair nervously.

"...Shoot.. " She looks almost shocked and smiles at the floor.. I will never get ust to that blush. Here goes..

"Will..errm.. Wil you.." PUSSY! my inner thoughts shout at me.

"Spit it out Edward" She encourages smiling happily at me.

"Willyougotopromwithme." It comes out rushed and as a blur and Im not even sure if she hears me or now. I cast my eyes down to the floor and try not to run my hand through my hair again.

"Edward Look at me." I do as I'm asked.

"Yes." An instent smile breaks out on my face and I pick her up and spin her around

"Really! You sure!" I say just to check

"YES! I've been waiting for you to ask that for months.." She looks down and blushes again. God I love that.

I put my hair under her chin to make her look up at me here goes nothing.. "and I've been waiting to do this since the first day we met." Her eyes lock to mine and then they travel down to my lips and mine to hers. She closes her eyes as do I and I move in and capture her lips with mine.

I let out a breath I didnt even realise I was holding.

And I'm in heaven with my angel Bella..

**So thats my one shot. :) Hope it was Ok, and please comment! Let me know If you want me to do a B-POV And I will :) Bye Y'All x**


End file.
